


To Be Alone With You

by hirquiticke



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Also they are teenagers in this so there's no nsfw shit., Crushes, Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Crush, They love each other.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirquiticke/pseuds/hirquiticke
Summary: Ghoul didn't expect getting lost to be so nice.





	To Be Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Getting lost somewhere."

It'd been several long, cold hours since they'd last seen the other killjoys.

It was night now, and the desert was freezing. The two teenagers had set up camp as best they could without supplies, starting a fire and sitting under a ratty old blanket Ghoul had pulled out of his pack. Now was probably the best time for a fire, since dracs were rare at night.

That's how they got separated in the first place. Several dracs had closed in on the nest, and the killjoys scattered, drawing the BL/ind attack dogs away from Death Defying and ultimately getting separated, lost in the zones. Generally, it was hard to get lost in the desert, but Kobra and Ghoul had worked pretty hard getting those fucking dracs away from Dr. D and Cherri. The desert was only flat for a few kilometers before dunes took over the landscape, obscuring the way back to the nest. 

So they sat, silently leaned against one another. Kobra, for once, had taken his sunglasses off, pushed them into his hair. The blond had offered Ghoul his jacket already, so he was chilly under the blanket, but the fire took the edge off. Besides, he'd rather be cold if it meant Ghoul wasn't.

Speaking of, the smaller killjoy seemed to have... dozed off. That was fine, Kobra had offered to take the first watch. But he was going to regret sleeping sitting like that.

"Hey," Kobra whispered, moving his hand, rubbing Ghoul's back. Waking him slowly. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. "You should lie down, c'mon." 

Ghoul blinked, yawned. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, either. Hearing Kobra's voice so... soft, gentle, was a shock to him, and he took a moment to just look at him, curious and bleary. Even without his sunglasses, his face was like that helmet he wore, emotionless, telling him "good luck". He would have chuckled thinking about it if he wasn't so tired. It felt like he'd been awake for years.

"You okay?"

Kobra's voice made him blink, startled. "I'm fine," he grunted, voice rough from sleeping with his mouth open. Ghoul smacked his lips, tried to get himself to salivate, then stood up. 

Generally, the boys' interactions with each other were more rough and tumble, playful. They never really got emotional or soft with each other - usually they couldn't afford to. But tonight felt... tender. The two never got alone time, and this was certainly different.

They were almost... too nervous to interact, too in awe of each other. Kobra was really bad at showing emotion even when he was happy, so Ghoul wasn't too worried about that. This was what being nervous around a crush felt like, right? They'd been dating for a while, but still so nervous. 

Kobra stood up when Ghoul lied on the sand, untangling himself from the blanket and draping it over the other killjoy. Ghoul turned over on his side, his lips curving into a small smile.

Before he turned away, he swore he saw Kobra smiling too.


End file.
